Ascertainment and collection of pedigrees for linkage and association studies. We are in the midst of several pedigree collection efforts, with the emphasis now on affected-sib-pairs. 1. Bipolar illness (Dr. Gershon) -- CNG pedigree series (22 families; currently genotyping 396 individuals), NIMH Genetics Initiative pedigree series (collected at this site: 22 families, entire series now has 97 families with 540 individuals being genotyped). 2. Schizophrenia (Dr. Gejman) -- CNG pedigree series has 57 families being genotyped; 21 other families were collected with identical criteria through collaborations. 3. Panic disorder (Dr. Gershon) 15 families, 101 individuals, currently project is on hold. 4. Same-sex sexual orientation in males (Dr. Gershon): 41 gay sib pairs. 5. Neuroleptic malignant syndrome(Dr. Gejman). Not a pedigree collection; 14 cases collected for mutational analysis of receptor and signal transduction genes. Genetic findings in the Clinical Neurogenetics Branch pedigrees: Linkage to chromosome 18 markers in Bipolar pedigrees is preferentially found in families with clinically observed "transmission" of illness through at least one paternal relative.